Things That Must Be Done
by Fallen's child
Summary: Kali was once a normal girl,now she is a great warrior feared by many Decepticons.The Autobots have only heard roumers and seen what she has done.William lennox is lost and confused when Ironhide shows his something about his wife.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everybody, I'm not giving up on my other story, so please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer, I DO NOT own transformers, just Kali**

It's been a year since all this began. Since the battle of Mission city, since the day I made my promise to end the war between the Autobots and the Deceptions, no matter the cost, even if the cost is my life. I was once known as Lisa Green, now I'm Kali thead, but to the Deceptions I'm known as the Red Dragon.

_FLASH BACK_

I watched in awe as a teenage boy, with rips in his cloths, and cuts on his skin, shove a cube looking thing into a giant ugly robot's chest. As the robot flung back, I felt something pierce my arm. When I looked down, I saw a piece of metal with strange markings engraved on it. I tried to take it out, but before I even touched it, the sliver dissolved. Then I fell into darkness

_DREAM_

I opened my eyes to see six massive robots and a young girl all dressed in white. The robots looked worse for wear, like they had seen and fought in a bloody battle but, you could also the wisdom in their girl too looked like she had seen a horrible thing, more horrible than what these old robots had seen. The child had wavy golden hair, and sea blue eyes. ''Lisa, I have chosen you to help us'' said the little girl.

Her voice was layered, like she had more than one voice with in her.

''Help you with what?'' I asked carefully. ''There was once a planet, peaceful and just'' I interrupted there. ''Wait, you said 'was', as in past tense. Why?'' I asked. ''Yes, war ravaged the planet until all died, and I was launched into space'' she answered, her face held great sadness and sorrow. ''my body was destroyed in the battle you saw, all but 3 parts of me remain." she said.

''A prime known as Optimus has one, Samuel James Witwicky has the second piece and you have the third with in you.'' she said while pointing at me. Suddenly it all clicked, her body was the metal cube, and when the robot flung back, part of her entered my body. Holy crap. Wow. I had made the decision that will change my life. ''I'm going to need to know who every one is'' I said smiling as I gestured around.

_END DREAM_

when I woke, I was in a hospital. Apparently I had woken up from a weeks' worth of a coma. I remembered my dream well. The primes of old and the all-spark had taught me everything, including Cybertronian, their language! Once I was better, a solider wanted to see me and asked me what I remembered from the battle, since I was in the middle of it. He was cute, but I saw the wedding ring on his finger. Damn. The solider whose name was William Lennox, made me sign a non-desecration contract.

After I left the hospital, I cut off all contact with my family, my workmates and friends, anyone from the outer world.

_END FLASH BACK_

now I'm Diego Garcia's general area. News of me to the deception spread like wild fire, now they always look over their shoulders just in case their next. I was living up to my name, Kali the goddess of death. When I woke up from my coma, I was given 2 abilities, one, I am immune to engeron and two, I can transform anything I hold in my hand into a cybertronian weapon.

Now I was picking up two signals, one unknown and another, a deception. Time to get this party started.

**please review, no flames and sorry if I got any words wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

After being away for six months, it's kind of go to be home, but when you live my life style, not really. To be honest, I only came home because I was tracking a decepticons. Every time I corner one, I always give them a choice. The choice to be a natural or to remain deception, they usually choose to stay decepticon. There has yet to be one which chose to be a natural.

In all my six months, not once have I met an autobot. I guess I beat them to the decepticons since I don't work for the government. When I move to other countries, the only luggage I have are weapons and some clothes. Right now I'm in my old apartment. It is a two bedroom apartment with a dining room connected to the living room and an open kitchen. The walls are white with a bit of cream mixed in.

As I walked to the garage with two 9mm hand guns, one on each hip, a desert eagle slung over my shoulder and my two Sais, on my back, tips facing up and handles facing down wards. The Sais are in a x shaped strap. I looked at my black sleek motor bike. It was designed for ladies only; it had the pattern of the deception symbol and the autobot symbol with the all spark in the middle.

My reflection from the bike show what I was wearing. For the top I had a leather riding jacket, also leather pants. I always went like this because, I want the last thing they see is my weapon going through their processors. I walked my bike to the exit and keyed the door code. Once I was outside, I started the engine and got on. Before I took of the break, I place the tracker on a little slot in front of me. It was also black and a screen showing two blinking dots. One was red and the other green. The red means decepticon and the green meant unknown.

The green was on its way to the red dot, but it looked like it was heading for the down town bar, but who knows? I sure as hell don't. The green dot was the closest; the red dot was idle, sitting there in an ally way with only one way out. '' I'll take my chances'' I muttered under my breath. I took of the break and speed away into the night.

I could feel the wind in my hair as I whipped past all the cars and street light. I looked down to see that I was closing in on the unidentified cybertronian. From what I could see, it was a black top kick with two smoke stacks on either side of him or her. I drew up behind he/she and planted a tracking device so it could tell me the location from anywhere in the world. Only a 'thunk' was heard.

I pulled up to see a really cute guy, I'm sure I have seen him before, but I can't put my finger on it. From the look on his face, he looked like he was mad at something, almost sad. His window was rolled down. ''Hey, sorry if I bumped your truck'' I called. When he first heard me, he was a bit startled, and then he was staring at me, really intensely. Just as I was about to ask him what was wrong but he managed to grab a hold of himself. He replied. ''It's all right, no problem'' he called back to me. I gave him a flashing smile and waved goodbye and zoomed ahead.

I approached the ally way with great caution, just before the turn of the corner; I shut the bike down and walked the rest of the way there. The alleyway is just a few blocks away from where the other signal was coming from. It turn out that the decepticon was the infamous Barricade. The mighty hunter of Lord Megatron's army of dim-witted twits. This is about to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked to the entrance of the ally way and shouted ''hey, you, would you stay Decepticon or go neutral''. Then he started laughing, ''You puny flesh bag, what are you going to do about it if I stay Decepticon" he said to mock me. ''I will have to off line you'' I answered him with a scary smile on my face as I ran straight forward; he transformed and then charged at me.

I took out my Sais and turned them into cybertronian swords. As I ran forward, I sliced the cables in his ankles, while soon after he started to fire on me, I was hit on my shoulder, and leg, I ran to him again. But this time I jumped up and latched myself on his leg, I transform both weapons back to normal as well as places them back into their holds. I clambered up his leg and started to rip out engeron lines with my bare hand, at the same time; barricade grabbed me in his hands and pulled.

The pain was excruciating. Barricade squeezed around my chest as he tried to rip me off, while he was trying to rip me off, the sharp ends dug into my skin and the pressure broke my left leg and I think a few ribs. I finally had it, I drew out my gun, which transformed into a cybertronian blaster and I fired, and I fired once more at his spark chamber. Barricade looked down at his spark in shock and released me from his grip. I then fell and sprained my ankle. Barricade then clasped onto knees.

'' You will pay for this'' where his last words as the engeron started pouring out of his mouth.

Satisfied that he is dead, I headed to where the unknown signal was coming from. I could see where parts of my jacket where ripped, the exposed skin was bleeding and I was almost covered from head to toe in engeron. I made my way to the top kick and drew the gun to eye level, '' are you an Autobot or a Decepticon'' I asked with a harsh voice, the door opened to reveal a man, who was really muscular, army haircut and bright ice blue eyes. This time I pointed my gun at him. ''I'll ask again, are you Autobot or Decepticon'' I shouted this time. ''Autobot'' he answered gruffly. I put the weapon back in its holster as Mr Lennox came running out of the bar. I guess he was shocked at how I looked, bleeding, cuts, ripped clothing and limping compared to who I look when he saw me on the highway.

When he got control of himself, he ran towards me. My knees buckled and the other man who I pointed my gun at, caught me as I fell. Mr Lennox kept yelling for me to stay awake to keep my eyes open. Instead of listening to him I closed my eyes and fell into the welcoming darkness.

-William Lennox P.O.V-

Great, this was just great. I come home from base and find a new car in the drive way, next to my wife's car. I thought _odd, that shouldn't be there_.

FLASH BACK-

_After a long six months of been away from my girls, I get to go home and see them. Just as Ironhide pulled in the drive way, I saw an extra blue Toyota right next to my wife's car was supposed to be. Odd I thought. I asked Ironhide to scan who was inside; he told me that there was one infant, one female and one male. He also said that they were doing strange things. I asked where the male and female heat signatures where, he said they were in the top right room, on the east side of the farm house. My blood ran cold as he told me that the male was on top of the female. ''You what 'hide, let's go to the closest bar and grab a drink'' I said trying to keep a straight face. 'Hide complied as I told who the female was, the female was my wife._

END FLASH BACK—

I thundered down the highway in deep thought about what Ironhide told me. How could she? I've been loyal and faithful. Suddenly I felt a 'thunk' as if someone and bumped into 'hide, who just grunted. My arm was hanged out as I was in thought, when I heard someone shout out to me. I turn to look only to see a girl; she was wearing a black leather jacket as well as black leather pants and boots. The girl had wavy black hair and chocolate brown eyes, she wore no helmet for safety which was a worry. Then I realised I was staring at her intensely and finally got a hold of myself. ''Thanks, no problem'' I shouted back, she gave me a smile and a wave, after that she drove off.

I knew I had seen her somewhere before, but I couldn't put my finger on it. She looked very similar to the girl at the hospital. The strange thing was that she was in a coma for a week when she didn't have any major injures. '_No'_ I thought, '_it couldn't be her_.' Well I don't think anyone checked her file after that. Actually it really isn't my area of expertise.

After a while we had reached the bar, the bar was called the drowning man. There were men and women coming here for a drink or two. As I walked in, the smell of smoke and alcohol hit me hard. The bar had round tables in the centre of the bar, on the right a hand side the chairs are connected to the wall, the bar itself on the right.

There were four bar maids and lots of bottles behind them. Just as I was about to order, gunfire was heard and then a mild earthquake was felt. I quickly rand out only to see someone hold a gun at Ironhide and shout 'I'll ask again, are you an Autobot or a Decepticon'. 'Autobot came 'Hide's gruff reply finally I recognized the girl, she was on the highway.

Damn, she looked messed up. Parts of her clothing were ripped, she was bleeding, limping and also covered in engeron. I remembered that Ratchet told us that engeron was deadly to humans, but as to why she is still standing, I have no idea. Then I noticed the way she swayed on her feet, I started to run towards her. She fell but luckily Ironhide caught her in time. I started to shout to her to keep her eyes open, but she closed them. I looked at 'hide and said 'call Ratchet' almost urgently 'hide just nodded. ''This is gonna be a long night'' I mumbled to myself.

**Hello, I'm not dead yet, I just have massive writer's block. All the chapters have been edited for spelling mistakes. If you see any, let me know so I can fix it. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys, sorry about the really long time before I updated. Any way here is the next chapter so enjoy and another thing I WILL NOT STOP THIS STORY AND THERE IS NO HIATUS.**

Damn, she looked messed up. Parts of her clothing were ripped, she was bleeding, limping and also covered in engeron. I remembered that Ratchet told us that engeron was deadly to humans, but as to why she is still standing, I have no idea. Then I noticed the way she swayed on her feet, I started to run towards her. She fell but luckily Ironhide caught her in time. I started to shout to her to keep her eyes open, but she closed them. I looked at 'hide and said 'call Ratchet' almost urgently 'hide just nodded. ''This is gonna be a long night'' I mumbled to myself.

-3rd person

During the ten minute wait, a crowd had gathered around Ironhide and Lennox, each person wanting to see the girl that collapsed into the arms of a very well formed man. the two who were first at the scene. They had told the crowd that they- including she- were contaminated with nuclear toxins, that alone got everyone to move away as much as ten meters.

After what seemed like an eternity, a yellow medical truck had arrived, the driver wearing hazmat suit and all. when ratchet saw the girl he gasped in shock, for this girl was covered in energon and not dead. he hurriedly picked up the girl and set her on a gurney, before wheeling her into his back compartment.

-Ratchet pov-

_''by Primis, how can this human girl survive with energon on her when energon can burn off human skin!" _I thought to myself, it was fascinating in itself how she survived. I started to scan her, the results were shocked me to my spark. she was giving all-spark readings! I must contact prime.

.:**P****rime I think you need to see this:.**

**.:What is it now?:. **Came the exasperated reply

.:**There is a human giving out all****-****spark radiation:. **

**.:WHAT how is this possible?:.**

.: **That prime, is what I'm going to**:.

**.: Good luck old friend:.**

Grumbling to myself as I changed the setting to invisible, I just wanted to be sure that I wasn't going crazy as the humans would say it; I ran another scan on the femme. Yep, the all-spark reading was still there, quickly I created a sub-routine to warn me of any change from the femme. I did not know what other effects the energon had on her, the simple fact that the energon did not burn off her skin was a worry. Shortly after the sub-routine was created the alarm when off, in haste I did another scan of her form. The results were not good, the femme had fallen into a coma, ignoring the human's laws I sped up in a hurry to get to the nearby base.

-3rd Person-

A speeding yellow ambulance rushed at the gates, the men in the watch booths recognised the car and opened the gates. The gates closed automatically behind the van as it swerved a sharp left to reach the med-bay. The holo-form of Ratchet formed, it walked quickly to the back compartment and opened the doors, one had reaching for the handle at the end of the gurney the other on the door. Pulling at the handle the form reached underneath the trolley to realise a latch.

Once on the floor, Ratchet wheeled the women to a horizontal tube. The tube was empty except remnants of a transparent liquid; the mech leaned down to hold the limp form bridle style before depositing her into the tube. Reaching inside he pulled some sort of mask and placed it on the girl's face. Looking up slightly to a grid of buttons in a different language, he hit a number of buttons before smacking a large green button, the universal colour for go or start.

Almost instantly the tube began filling up with the transparent fluid. A hissing noise was heard as it fill the entire tube, the girl inside was floating as small flashes of silver could be seen in the water heading to her form. The energon slowly disappeared as the nano-bots in the solution absorb what was on her skin and in the water, giving her an ethereal quality of a water warrior. Taking a step back the mech took time to sigh in relief as he had made it back to the base in time. The holo-form flickered before the yellow van transformed into a bi-pedal machine.

**PLS review, I will try to have the next chapter soon, and any suggestions would be nice. NO FLAMES**


End file.
